inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Nosaka Yuuma
(Forward) (Midfielder) |number = 10 (Outei Tsukinomiya) 14 (Inazuma Japan (Orion)) |team = *'Outei Tsukinomiya' (captain) *'Inazuma Japan (Orion)' |seiyuu = Fukuyama Jun |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin |debut_anime = Episode 001 (Ares)}} Nosaka Yuuma ( ) is a character from Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin. He is a forward and captain of Outei Tsukinomiya. He is also one of the three protagonists, along with Haizaki Ryouhei and Inamori Asuto. He is also a midfielder for Inazuma Japan in Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin. Appearance Nosaka has pale skin and is quite tall in height. He also has messy spiky reddish-pink hair that is swept to the left and dreary lightless-gray eyes. His casual clothes consists of a black short-sleeved t-shirt, dark-blue pants and a white shoes. He is also seen wearing a pendant around his neck and a black bracelet on his right wrist. Plot Background When Anna went to see Nosaka after the match between Outei Tsukinomiya and Seishou Gakuen, Nosaka told her a bit about his past that his mother had a breakdown and that his father was always busy with work. They decided to leave him at a childcare institution, saying to Nosaka that he would have a better life there, but he knew that his parents just wanted him out of their lives. Some years after he was abandoned by his parents, an apartment went up in flames and despite the huge flames, Nosaka still went in to save a little girl. He wasn't able to go back down due to the flames, so he decided to jump down from the balcony which caused him some injuries and he also burned some parts of his back, but managed to save the girl when he jumped. He was brought to the Municipal General Hospital to get treated and he revealed to Nishikage Seiya that he lived in an institution after his parents left him. ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Nosaka was watching the match between Inakuni Raimon and Seishou Gakuen alongside Nishikage. After Kozoumaru Sasuke scored Raimon's first and only goal with Fire Tornado, he said that their eyes made it look like they were having fun while playing soccer. Nishikage then replied that was impossible, to which he agreed. After Inakuni Raimon lost by 1-10, Nishikage said that the result was as expected and Nosaka agreed with him, but asked him if he could investigate Inakuni Raimon a little for him. At the start of the match between Inakuni Raimon and Minodouzan, he was seen in the stands with Nishikage and they met Haizaki there. After a small conversation about their interests in Inakuni Raimon, they went their own way. He was later seen watching the match between Seishou Gakuen and Kidokawa Seishuu, commenting over the match about the actions of Haizaki and Kidou Yuuto. After the match, he visited Miyano Akane and presented her flowers, which she accepted. He then talked to her about the match he watched that day and said that it was worthwhile since there were things that caught his interest. Sometime after the match between Inakuni Raimon and Mikage Sennou, Nosaka and Nishikage stopped at an ice cream shop and Nosaka bought ice creams for both of them, giving Nishikage the larger ice cream. While eating their ice creams, they were talking about Teikoku Gakuen's data that Nishikage obtained. The duo later watched the match between Inakuni Raimon and Teikoku Gakuen, Nosaka said that it was going to be an interesting one since both coaches were hiding their unknown abilities. The duo later went to watch the Seishou Gakuen match and while looking for seats, they met Haizaki and Inamori Asuto. Nosaka said that Takemi Kousuke was at his limits, but there was no reason to be worried about him since he could easily be replaced. Haizaki overheard the conversation and became angry at Nosaka, also giving him the blame to what happened to his childhood friend Akane. Before they parted ways, Nosaka stated that it was impossible for Haizaki to beat him at the level he was. Because the opponents of Seishou Gakuen and Inakuni Raimon withdrew from their matches, both teams ended up facing each other again and the duo went to watch that match as well. Inakuni Raimon ended up winning the match and Nosaka was looking forward to see both teams at the nationals. Nishikage got a message about Takemi causing trouble and he told Nosaka that he was going to head back first, to which Nosaka responded to take care of it. When Nosaka tried to stand up, he fell down and Mikado Anna ran towards him as she saw him falling down, asking if she needed to call an ambulance. He replied that he was fine, stating that he just felt a bit dizzy and he asked her name before he left. He went to the Municipal General Hospital and visited Akane again after Haizaki left, saying to her that everything went according to plan and that she had to play along a bit longer. Three days before the opening ceremony, Nosaka was showering, revealing a burn mark he has received some years ago, and was thinking about the match between Inakuni Raimon and Seishou Gakuen. When he went outside, Nishikage came to him and said that Takemi had escaped. They managed to capture Takemi and Nosaka wondered what he was doing. He gave Takemi another chance by devoting his life to the team but Takemi refused since he didn't want to be a part of the Ares no Tenbin program anymore, stating that he wanted to see some girl he loves. Thinking back at the encounter he had with Anna, he let Takemi go, stating that he was useless to the team and letting him stay wouldn't change a thing. A day later, Nosaka went to Raimon and watched Inakuni Raimon train while having some thoughts. Anna saw him and he thanked her once again when she helped him back then. Goujin Tetsunosuke became angry at him for spying on their training but Michinari Tatsumi stopped Goujin before he could do anything. Nosaka stated that they didn't understand his soccer and said that the soccer they were playing was just an eyesore when Asuto started to talk to him before leaving. Outei Tsukinomiya was present at the opening ceremony of the Football Frontier national block and Nosaka had an interview where he stated that they didn't do anything special to win and that they will show how wonderful the Ares no Tenbin program is. Their match was against Seishou Gakuen and their coach stated that they were going to monitor every movement of them and anyone doubting the Ares no Tenbin program or disobeying orders would be punished. The match started and Nosaka quickly stole the ball and scored the first goal after the kick-off. When Haizaki became mad at Outei Tsukinomiya playing dirty, Nosaka stated that it was just logical strategy by aiming for the legs to prevent them from running. After Outei Tsukinomiya scored their third goal, Nosaka stated to Haizaki that he won't be able to beat them and that he will be changing the world with his own hands. Haizaki was able to steal the ball from Nosaka and Kidou Yuuto revealed that he figured out their attack pattern, saying that Nosaka should show his abilities too. Nosaka then responded that he was not playing around, not having any seconds to waste, and a flashback happened where a doctor revealed that Nosaka only had three months left to live to which he responded that it was enough to achieve his goal. During half time, the coach wasn't statisfied with the three goals they scored, saying that they should be able to score more. Nosaka then asked if Seishou Gakuen was just a normal team but the coach didn't respond and the team returned back to the field with Nosaka stating that his coach was the normal one here. Nosaka decided to use their forbidden tactic, Grid Omega, which caused Seishou Gakuen's coach, Kudou Michiya, to forfeit the match for the safety of his players, causing Outei Tsukinomiya to be victorious. After the match, Anna went to Nosaka, asking if that was his soccer and he left with Nishikage after saying to Anna that it was his real soccer. He later encountered Haizaki who was angry at him for what he had done and Nosaka stated that the world needed to be changed for what happened to the children who grew up in loneliness, remembering what had happened to himself. The next day, Anna went to see Nosaka, still wondering about how he played that match and Anna said that she could see that he loved soccer like the players from Inakuni Raimon. It made Nosaka laugh since he couldn't see himself that way and told Anna something about his past and the Ares no Tenbin program. The childcare institution he was left at used the Ares no Tenbin program to raise those childrens to make them high-level people with advanced abilities, having an easy life with nothing to care about. He then revealed to Anna, and Asuto as well who was overhearing their conversation, that his time was running out since he had been diagnosed with a brain tumor but that he will accomplish his goals before his time was up. After the match between Outei Tsukinomiya and Seishou Gakuen, Nosaka and Nishikage went to watch the match between Inakuni Raimon and Hakuren. Nosaka bought some food and shared some with Nishikage. He also wondered if Inakuni Raimon was able to figure out the strategy Hakuren was using for their coordinated teamwork. Inakuni Raimon won the match and faced Eisei Gakuen next and the duo watched that match as well. Kira Hiroto didn't show up at the start of the match and Nosaka stated that the team still shouldn't have any problem since Hiroto didn't get along with his team. After Kiyama Tatsuya injured his ankle, Nosaka wondered why he kept going despite his injury and the possibility to make his injury worse. He also wondered why both teams were getting so heated up when the end of the match was near and he was suprised that the rest of his team showed up. Sometime before the match between Inakuni Raimon and Tonegawa Tousen, Anna asked Nishikage about Nosaka's illness after seeing him leaving a store but Nishikage stated that he had nothing to tell her since he didn't know that Nosaka had an illness. Nosaka visited the doctor once again and the doctor told him to not play soccer anymore due to his illness but Nosaka refused, saying that his next match will be the last one. After returning from doctor, he ate some of his medicine while Nishikage was watching him from afar. Hissatsu Anime * Gallery Haizaki vs Nosaka.png|Haizaki and Nosaka's aura. Nosaka hurt because of illness.png|Nosaka hurt because of his illness. Nosaka Yuuma Art.png Nosaka Initial Design.jpg|Nosaka, Asuto and Haizaki's initial designs (to the left), along with their finalized ones. Yuuma Seiya Concept Art.jpg EP-01-042.png|EP-01-042. EP-01-042 (Parallel).jpg|EP-01-042 (Parallel). EP-02-019.png|EP-02-019. EP-02-020.png|EP-02-020. EP-03-014.png|EP-03-014. EPD-03-001.png|EPD-03-001.png EP-P-023.png|EP-P-023. EL02-05.png|EL02-05. EL03-22.png|EL03-22. ELP-06.png|ELP-06. ELP-07.png|ELP-07. Trivia *According to the trailer, he is known as the Emperor of Tactics. Navigation es:Heath Moore Category:Ares characters Category:Captains Category:Orion characters